To determine the maximum tolerated dose of D1694 in pediatric patients; to define the plasma pharmacokinetics of D1694 in pediatric patients, and to describe and define the toxicities of D1694 in pediatric patients. As of 2/26/97, 34 patients have been enrolled at five different dose levels ranging from 2.0 to 4.0 mg/m2. Overall ZD1694 has been well tolerated. Reversible, asymptomatic elevations in SGPT and SGOT have been the most commonly observed toxicities. The following DLTs have been observed: reversble hepatotoxicity (1 patient each at dose levels 1 & 4); grade 3 diarrhea (1 patient at dose level 3) and grade 3 septicemia (1patient at dose level 4).